Draco Malfoy's Last will and testament
by CyraAideen
Summary: Ginny's viewing of Draco Malfoy's last will and testament.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright here's a little something that I came up with, and I don't even remember how I came up with it.**

**But I really hope everyone enjoys it. :)**

**Disclaimer:No matter how much I wish, and dream, I do not own HP, or draco Malfoy, or Ginny, or Luna, or anyone in this story. :) except for the baby at the end.**

**hehe did I just get you curious? good. Know go read! :)**

**

* * *

**Ginny filed into wizegmont along with Luna to listen to Draco Malfoy's last will and testament be read. Some people had been opposed to a will being read aloud in such a public viewing, but most people didn't care, because Draco had been a death eater. It bothered her that so many people where going to be hearing things not meant for their ears. But there was nothing she could do, especially since Harry Potter, the savior of the world said to do it, and Merlin forbid someone go against a teenager who beat the dark lord on pure luck! Slowly everyone filed in, thousands of people that had no connection to Draco at all, and thousands more listening in over the radio. Slowly everyone quieted, till the only noise that could be heard was the clinking of chains where Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy set in the middle of the crowd chained to chairs while they heard their sons last will and testament. And then Lucius would be sent back to azkaban, while Narcissa would be put under house arrest for years to come. And it starts.

"_My name is Draco Malfoy. I imagine that since this is actually being read, then the war is over. Potter I hope you won, because otherwise this will won't mean anything. If the war isn't over and Voldermort is reading this, or the death eaters, then I hope you all die and go to hell. Because that's what you made my life, and everyone elses, a living hell where no one was truly happy, where husbands beat their wives just because you told them too. Yes, father, I'm speaking to you."_

Everybody glances over to where Lucius Malfoy sits, his face red with fury, and Narcissa pale with tears dripping down her cheeks. I turn my attention back to narrator.

"_I don't know what kind of charges they put against you besides murder, and being a death-eater, but I want all of the wizarding world to know that you abused us, me and Mother. So I hope that puts you in azkaban longer, because you don't deserve to ever come out. _

_Next, Mother, I know you did the best you could raising me, that you didn't want any of this to happen, but what could you do except play along. I know that you tried to play off the beatings he gave you, because no matter what he did you still loved him, I didn't understand back then how you could love someone who beat you and your child, but I do know. Because I know even if my wife cheated on me then I would still love her. I know that by now, everyone's whispering trying to figure out who my wife was, when did I get married. Calm down, I'll tell you when I get to that part."_

The tears start dripping down my cheeks, he's really going to tell everything.

"_Next, Potter, I know we got off to a bad start. I really am sorry for that. You chose well back in first year when you chose Weasley over me, but I was to proud to admit it till now. I'm sorry for the all the times I insulted you and your friends, all the times I insulted your parents, for when I got Dumbledore killed. I hope you can forgive me, but then again, by the end of this will you might not want to anymore. So don't forgive me till this will is over, because by the end you're probably going to hate me again._

_Next, Weasley, I'm sorry I insulted you and your family so much. I'm sorry I insulted you about how poor you where, because I learned later on, that all that did is make you appreciate even more all the nice things you got. I'm sorry for all the insults I called you, and I wish you and Granger the best of luck, because I know you two are going to end up together. Even the Slytherins could see that, and we barely paid attention to you._

_Next, Granger, are you blushing about my last comment about you and Weasley? It's true isn't it? I've left you two something, a little villa off the coast of Scotland. If you ever need a vacation, you can go there. Do whatever you want to do with the house, I don't really care. The lawyer will tell you about that later. Also, Granger, I'm sorry that I ever called you a mudblood. I'm sorry for all those times I insulted you. Because for you it was worse, you already had to deal with the pressure of being the best friend of Harry Potter, and I didn't help at all. I deserved that punch in third year, it didn't do any good, but I deserved it. _

_And Potter, before you start wondering why I didn't leave you or Weasley anything, I was afraid you two would destroy anything I left you after the will was done with. So my deepest regrets, but I don't want this stuff broken._

_Next, I'm pretty sure everyone is still wondering about who my wife is, well I'm going to tell you. And __Potter, Weasley, this is why I'm pretty sure you're going to hate me. My wife is Ginny Weasley."_

I hear Harry and Ron's outraged yells and the whispers starting on either sides of me, the murmurs of shock through the crowd. And I feel the tears slip down my cheeks as I finally start to accept the fact that he's really dead. He's never coming back. My hand moves to my stomach as the narrator stars back to reading.

"_Are you done yelling yet? Yes, Ginny is my wife, and no, I did not trick her into marrying me. I love you Ginny, I love you so much. If you don't believe me, check the wedding band that she's wearing. Only someone I truly loved could wear it, so don't worry about that. We have been married for one year. Potter, did you ever wonder why Ginny broke up with you in the middle of sixth year? It's because she started seeing me, and she refused to see me behind your back, so she broke up with you. We went out for the rest of sixth year, and then we got married a month out of school. The war was heating up, and we didn't know how long we would have together, so we made it final. We really loved each other. My mother met her once, and I'll never forget it. I was scared, I'll admit, the fact that Ginny and my mother where in the same room scared me horrible. But I'll never forget the look on my mothers face when she found out we where married. Joy, pure joy. Joy that I had done something good with my life, that I hadn't grown up like father, that I had fallen in love, and that I was treating her right. And then add to the fact that Ginny got along with my mother. Needless to say I was in shock for the rest of the day._

_So yes, we got married. And since you're reading this, that means I'm dead and had to leave her behind. I'm sorry Ginny, so sorry, I didn't want to leave you. I really didn't want to, but I guess I had no choice, because I would never leave you if I had a choice. _

_Blaise, my best friend, the only real friend I had, and Pansy, my other friend. You two where the only real friends I had besides Ginny. And I hope you two got together like everyone was waiting for. But I'm charging you with a duty. Take care of Ginny, take care of her, and don't let anyone hurt her. Ginny you can trust them, they won't hurt you, because they where just like me, forced into service, but unlike me they never took the dark mark. For this I'm happy, because they won't have that reminder._

_Ginny, do you remember that little house on the shores of Italy? Where we went for our honeymoon? Well I'm leaving you that house to raise our child in."_

Again Harry and Ron start screaming. My hand flutters down to my stomach. Our child is growing in my belly, out little girl. I can't believe he's never going to see her, he's not going to be there in five months when I give birth. He's not going to be there to see her grow up. He's really gone.

"_Are you two done screaming again? I mean really, you would think you two would expect it. I mean what do you and Granger do Weasley? Sit at the house and knit? I don't think so, I am quite sure that you know how baby's are made. And Granger before you get all indignant at me for saying something like that, I'm just stating the facts. Isn't that what you always do?_

_Now, yes Ginny is expecting. We're having a child. And no one had dare lay a hand on her, because you will be sorry. There is a protective spell over her, that if you even try to touch her with ill intent in mind for her or the baby you will wish you where dead. The spell will put a poison in your blood that will slowly rot out your eyes, then your legs, your arms, and your mouth. Till finally all you can do is hear the terrified screams of the women and children as they see, and smell the rotting stench of your own flesh. I almost had the eyes go last, so that you could see yourself, but I figured that would be a bit much. _

_I'm almost through. I'm pretty sure most of you are wondering what I'm going to do with my inheritance. Well half of it is put away in a vault for my child. The other half is left to Ginny to do whatever she wishes with. She will never be in need of something, and neither will my child. My child, I really wish I knew what her name was going to be, will be able to access her inheritance at 17. I've left all those papers with my lawyer. _

_Well that's all I have to say, except for this. I'm sorry to the world, for all those countless people I hurt, intentionally and not, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. __Don't judge my child by it, and don't judge Ginny. All she did was fall in love with me, and steal my heart. She brought out the good in me, she brought out the light. So goodbye, and Ginny. I love you."_

I sob, I feel arms wrap around me, but I can't seem to care. He's gone, he's really gone. I'm never going to here his voice again, I'm never going to feel him wrap me in his arms and hold me, whisper words to me. I'll never see him play with our daughter, or have any more little ones with him. He's gone, forever. I finally calm enough to realize that Luna's hugging me, trying to calm me down and my family, plus Harry and Hermione, are in front of me. I stare at them one by one, and then slowly I turn to the last face. My father, the one who raised me, the one who helped teach me to fly a broom, the one who would give me hugs and kisses every day, and the one who killed my husband. I don't hold it against him, he couldn't have known, but it still stings whenever I think about it.

**5 MONTHS LATER**

I sit on the bed holding my little daughter, my little reminder of Draco. I've named her Kira Alicia Malfoy. I wish Draco was here to see her, to hold her, but he's not. Kira will never know her father except for memories that I'll give her when she's older. I love you Draco, I always will, and I'll see you in heaven when it's time for me to leave, and our baby daughter is grown and on her own.

**1 MONTH LATER**

I stand in front of his grave, holding Kira. I had to come see it, I haven't been here since he was buried.

"Hey Draco. I brought Kira to meet you. She's a month old today. I miss you, I miss you so much. Why did you have to die? I wish you where here. I miss your kisses, I miss your touch, I miss hearing you whisper that you love me in my ear. I miss your smug little smirk whenever you beat me in an argument. I miss you so much. Harry and Ron finally forgave me for as they put it 'consorting with the enemy and producing devil spawn'. Needless to say I did not take that well, I hexed them both and sent them out the door. Ron finally came around for real, but Harry's still a bit sore that I chose you over him. Hermione didn't really care. Because you will never believe this, but she had a fling with Theodore Nott one year. I couldn't believe that our Hermione would do such a thing. But she did. Pansy and I are fast friends know, she's really nice now that I know her. Blaise and Pansy are married, and I swear he is so protective. He's already spoiling Kira, and Pansy is expecting her first child in four months. He's a good friend though. He gets along with Ron surprisingly well. Harry not so much, probably because Harry insults you so much. It's very vexing but I put up with him. The rest of the family forgave me too, even though I still haven't figured out what I did wrong. I mean all I did was fall in love with you. And it's not like I got pregnant before I was married. But they all love Kira. She's got your eyes you know, and her hair is a light platinum color that shimmers red in the sun. She's going to be a heart breaker when she gets older. I have to go now love, it's getting cold. And I don't want Kira to get sick. I love you dragon, I miss you, and I love you. Bye."

**ON HIS TOMBSTONE**

_Draco Malfoy_

_(1991-2009) _*I don't know if those are his real birth dates, I made them up

_A misunderstood boy who didn't deserve to die._

_A loving husband, and a father who never got _

_to see his child._

_The wizarding world lives in regret for this life that was lost._

_We forgive you. _

_

* * *

_

** So did you guys like it? I hope so, 'cause this was a bit depressing to write. I have never written a story where one of the main characters dies. It's so sad. :(**

**So please, please, please, pleaseeee review! The little blue button at the bottom. All you have to do is click. :)**


	2. sequal of sorts

**Hey, everyone. I'm sure no one was ever actually expecting an update on this lol, but I need your opinion on something**

**I got an idea for a story, based off this will, and I wanted to know if anybody would like me to write it. (After I finish 'Unconventional Love' of course)**

**so, here's the idea. Tell me what you think.**

_**Long summary:**_

Two years later, Kira is two and just starting to walk. Ginny is living  
in a flat with Luna as her room mate. On Kira's birthday, Pansy, Ginny & Hermione  
are out in Diagon Alley when Ron apparates to find them from the ministry.  
Draco Malfoy was found wandering the streets of Paris by an auror. Lost, confused,  
and missing huge chunks of his memory. Mainly, who he is, and what he's been  
doing for the last five years. He remembers everyone else, though he can't  
remember what they mean to him. Ginny is distraught, and angry. How is he alive?  
She saw her own father send a killing curse at him. It's a mystery, and while  
every so slowly pieces of his memory are coming back to him, he can't seem to  
remember anything about Ginny and his relationship. Will they ever be happy  
again?

_**Short summary:**_

It's been two years, and suddenly someone thought to be dead re-appears with no memory of his family or how he got where he is.

Will he ever remember why his death seems to have been staged, or will the mystery remain unsolved.

**Well, should I try writing it AFTER I finish 'Unconventional Love' (hint hint) or not? Would anyone actually read it?**

**TELL ME!**


End file.
